1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydraulically damping rubber bearing, comprising a divided inner part, an outer part located at some distance therefrom, and preferably a rubber spring inserted therebetween, in which rubber bearing there are at least two chambers filled with damping fluid. The two chambers are preferably hydraulically connected to one another by means of at least one throttle passage, whereby at least one of the chambers, over at least a partial area of its axial limit, may be bordered by an axially and/or radially movable, membrane-like end wall preferably formed as one piece with the rubber spring.
2. Background Information
Known are hydraulically damping rubber bearings (e.g. German Published Patent Application No. 37 36 162), in which an outer and an inner tube are connected to one another by a spring body, whereby the spring body contains two chambers, one behind the other in the direction of the induced vibrations. The chambers are connected by an opening and are filled with fluid. One of the chambers is bordered over at least a portion of its axial limit by an axially movable end wall which is designed as one piece with the spring body. Inside the chambers, in the vicinity of the outer tube, runs the opening designed as a passage, whereby there are also stops in the chambers. One disadvantage of such rubber bearings is that the opening designed as a passage requires a complex and expensive seal, so that there are no leaks between the passage and the chambers. The stops are also vulcanized onto the passage component, so that when the passage component is being manufactured, care must be taken that no rubber enters into the passage itself.